helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hagiwara Mai
|image = |caption = Hagiwara Mai promoting "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 158cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2002-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = zetima Up-Front Works |mcolor = (2009-Present) (2006-2009) |generation = 1st Generation |acts = ℃-ute, Hello! Project Kids, Petitmoni V, Kira☆Pika, Cat's♥Eye 7, HI-FIN, 4KIDS, H.P. All Stars, Mobekimasu |blog = |sig = 3gFvmo6bddr4or6g-CIQZP1mv4g@278x278.jpg |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Hagiwara's Autograph }} Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) was born on February 7, 1996. She is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She is currently a member of the group ℃-ute as well as being a member of the Hello! Project Kids. She joined Hello! Project Kids in 2002 through the audition and was later put into ℃-ute in 2005. As well as being in both ℃-ute and Hello! Project Kids, Hagiwara has also taken part in the one-shot unit Kira☆Pika alongside Morning Musume member, Kusumi Koharu. She is also a member of Cat's♥Eye 7 and HI-FIN. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Hagiwara Mai was born on February 7, 1996 in Saitama, Japan. 2002 Hagiwara Mai took part in the Hello! Project Kids auditions at the age of 6 and passed, along with fourteen other girls, on June 30. Her audtion song was "Te wo Nigitte Arukitai" by Goto Maki.Hello! Morning. Broadcast Date: 2002-06-30. She made her first appearance in the entertainment industry as a member of 4KIDS, a temporary group that appeared in Minimoni's movie Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken!. 2003 - 2004 Hagiwara continued her work within Hello! Project Kids, performing alongside Morning Musume at concerts as backup dancers. In late 2004 Hagiwara took part in her first Hello! Project shuffle unit, H.P. All Stars, taking part alongside all the members of Hello! Project at the time. The shuffle unit released one single and became inactive by January 2005. 2005 Hagiwara was assigned as a member of Hello! Project group ℃-ute alongside seven other Hello! Project Kids members.Tsunku. "℃-ute （キュート） に関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2005-06-11. These eight members had been passed over when it came to the forming of Berryz Koubou, which had originally been formed to teach the Hello! Project Kids about being in a group by rotating the line-up amongst the kids. Originally ℃-ute was releasing songs on an indie label, but in 2007 they made their major debut. 2006 Hagiwara Mai released four indie singles as a part of ℃-ute in preparation for their major debut in 2007. ℃-ute also released their first album, "Cutie Queen Vol. 1." 2007 On February 21, ℃-ute released their debut single, "Sakura Chirari." On the first day in the Oricon charts it ranked third, a feat not even accomplished by Hello! Project's mother group Morning Musume (who had ranked 6th on their debut single). With their debut single, they became the youngest group (with the average age of 13) to rank in the top 10. Hagiwara provided minor vocals for their debut single. Hagiwara also joined with Morning Musume's Kusumi Koharu to form a one-shot unit named Kira☆Pika. The group was formed to perform songs for the anime Kirarin Revolution, as both girls voiced characters in the series. They released their debut single on August 1. 2008 Hagiwara continued her duties within ℃-ute, releasing four singles and a third studio album. Hagiwara provided minor vocals on ℃-ute's fourth major single, "LALALA Shiawase no Uta." 2009 ℃-ute released their fourth studio album, "④ Akogare My STAR," on January 28th and their 8th major single was on April 15th, titled "Bye Bye Bye!" Hagiwara Mai, along with four other members of ℃-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. 2011 On December 15, Hagiwara Mai opened her first Ustream channel called 'Mai Desu ga... Nani ka?' In the show, Hagiwara invites various Hello! Project members to do activity with her such as talking and cooking. 2012 On July 25, it was announced that ℃-ute's Hagiwara Mai, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki and Berryz Koubou's Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako would be performing in an stage play titled Cat’s Eye based on a manga. The stage play ran from September 22 to September 30. 2013 On March 2, at Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA, Hagiwara was announced a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, Plumeria (later called HI-FIN), along with fellow ℃-ute member Nakajima Saki, S/mileage's Fukuda Kanon, and Morning Musume's Ishida Ayumi and Ikuta Erina. On July 3, it was announced Hagiwara would be releasing her second photobook called "Mai2." It was released on August 5. 2014 On January 17, the official site of Hello! Project announced that Hagiwara had a high fever. She was immediately taken to the hospital where she was diagnosed with "influenza." For this reason she was not present for the handshake event scheduled that day and she was also not present on the ~DE-HA MiX~ and ~GOiSU MODE~ concert tour on January 18-19.http://www.helloproject.com/news/1301171500_news_hagiwara.html On February 5-7, Hagiwara, Yajima Maimi, and Nakajima Saki celebrated their birthdays. The special event was called Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, & Hagiwara Mai 2014 Birthday Event, the event featured six performances in Saitama, Osaka, and Tokyo. On February 26, Hagiwara featured in a special book called "Graduation -High school graduation- 2014" with four other idols graduating high school that Spring. It contained photos and interviews. Personal Life Family= Hagiwara has an older sister who auditioned for Hello! Project Kids alongside Mai, but failed to pass. She also has a pet dog named Chip-kun. |-|Education= When Hagiwara joined Hello! Project Kids, she was a first year elementary school student. As of April 2015, she had graduated from high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Hagiwara Mai has acquired: *'Okai Chisato:' She is good friends with Okai Chisato. *'Nakajima Saki:' She is good friends with Nakajima Saki. *'Yajima Maimi:' She is good friends with Yajima Maimi. *'Suzuki Airi:' She is close friends with Suzuki Airi. *'Shimizu Saki:' Hagiwara became close friends with Berryz Koubou's Captain Shimizu Saki. *'Mitsui Aika:' She is good friends with former Morning Musume member Mitsui Aika. *'Sato Masaki:' She also became close friends with Morning Musume's member Sato Masaki. |-|Name Meaning= Hagiwara's given name, "Mai", means dance (舞; mai). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Hagiwara Mai: *'Maimai' (マイマイ): Official nickname, given her since joining ℃-ute. Used by members and fans. *'Hagi-chan' (萩ちゃん): Second official nickname, given her since joining ℃-ute. Used by members and fans. *'Hagitty' (ハギティ): Derives from mixing "Hagiwara" and "Kitty". Profile Stats= *'Name': Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) *'Birth Date': *'Birthplace': Saitama, Japan *'Nickname': Maimai (マイマイ), Hagitty (ハギティ), Mai-chan (まいちゃん), Hagi-chan (萩ちゃん), Mai (まい) *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height': 158cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Audition Song': Te wo Nigitte Arukitai *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2005-06-11: ℃-ute Member *'Years in ℃-ute:' 9 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' (o・ⅴ・) *'℃-ute Color:' **'Purple' (2006-2009) **'Yellow' (2009-Present) *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Color:' **'Orange' (2012-Present) *'Hello! Project Groups': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **4KIDS (2002–2003) **℃-ute (2005–) **Kira☆Pika (2007) **Petitmoni V (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **HI-FIN (2013-) *'Shuffle Groups': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other': **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby:' Riding a unicycle *'Special Skill:' Riding a unicycle *'Strong Point:' Bright, laugh easily, natural airhead *'Weak Point:' I love pranks *'Habit:' Easily holding hands or linking arms with someone *'Favorite Color:' Pink, light blue, orange. *'Favorite Flower:' Lavender *'Disliked Thing/Thing to do:' Studying, cleaning up. *'Scared of:' Cats, ghosts *'Favorite Movie:' "Harry Potter," "Jurassic Park" *'Favorite Book:' "Nezumi-kun no Chokki" *'Favorite Word:' "Daisuki" (I love you/it) *'Favorite Season:' Summer *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries, curry rice *'Least Favorite Food:' Melon, watermelon, green bell peppers. *'Favorite Song:' Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song *'Charm Point:' Dimples Discography :See Also: [[List:Hagiwara Mai Dicography Featured In Single V *2012.04.04 Yuke! Genki-kun Solo Songs *2007.09.12 Koi no Mahou wa Habibi no Bi! (恋の魔法はハビビのビ!) (Kusumi Koharu cover) *2012.02.02 Yuke! Genki-kun (行け！元気君) *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅) (C-ute Cover) Solo DVDs *2009.10.21 Hagiwara Mai in Hachijojima (萩原舞 in 八丈島) *2011.06.14 Mizuiro (水色) (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2014.09.?? again (“e-Hello!” DVD) Other DVDs *2014.06.26 Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, & Hagiwara Mai 2014 Birthday Event (Fanclub DVD) *2015.04.27 Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai 2015 Birthday Event (Fanclub DVD) *2015.04.27 Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai 2015 Birthday Event ~Solo Events Hen~ (Fanclub DVD) Publications Solo Photobooks #2009.10.10 Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) #2013.08.05 Mai② Digital Photobooks *2010.09.21 Alo-Hello! C-ute (アロハロ！℃-ute) (Mai version) *2012.03.13 Cutest (Mai version) *2012.10.22 Alo-Hello! C-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) (Mai version) Magazines Cover girl *2012.01.21 Confetti Vol.087 March 2012 Issue Featured on the cover *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.06.28 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.7 (with Suzuki Airi and Okai Chisato) *2013.11.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.11 (with Nakajima Saki and Yajima Maimi) Works Movies *2002.12 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) *2006 Sentou no Musume!? (銭湯の娘!?) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Kanazawa Miharu) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007 ℃-ute Has Come (Episode 8) *2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live *2014- °C-ute no Challenge TV (℃-uteのチャレンジTV) TV Drama *2002-2003 Liliput Oukoku (リリパット王国) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2004 34 Choume no Kiseki -HERE'S LOVE- (34丁目の奇跡 -HERE'S LOVE-) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai *2012.03 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) as Kaneko Rika (金子梨花) Anime *2007 Kirarin☆Revolution (きらりん☆レボリューション) (as Mizuki Hikaru) Internet *2011–2012 Mai Desu ga...Nani ka? (萩原舞ですが、、、なにか？？) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Commercials *2003 Japan Meat Information Service Center - Oh!Niku (日本食肉消費総合センター) Radio *2013 Tokai no Hitorigurashi (都会の一人暮らし) (Radio drama) Solo Events 1st Event= The event took place in June 2008. Performances *YOUR SONG ~Seishun Sensei~ *Futari wa NS |-|2nd Event= The event took place in September 2008. Setlist *Homerare Nobiko no Theme Song (ほめられ伸び子のテーマ曲) by ℃-ute *Bakayarou Ai no Bakayarou (愛のバカやろう) by Goto Maki |-|3rd Event= The event took place in April 2009. Setlist *Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi *Natsu Remember you (夏 Remember you) by Berryz Koubou *Big dreams by ℃-ute |-|4th Event= The event took place on November 9, 2009. Setlist *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *Futari wa NS *Disco Queen *Tokaikko Junjou |-|5th Event= The event took place on April 23, 2010. Setlist *Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-Pudding Mix~ (お願い魅惑のターゲット) *DESTINY LOVE (ダイアモンド) by High-King *Zutto Suki de Ii desu ka *Best Friend by Kiroro *Shining Itoshiki Anata Trivia *Hagiwara is the youngest member of the Hello! Project Kids and of ℃-ute. *Hagiwara became a member of the Hello! Project Kids shortly before turning 7 years old, making her the youngest member at the time of joining in Hello! Project's history. She held this distinction for nearly seven years until Aiko of Frances & Aiko joined in 2009 shortly after her 6th birthday. Aiko was born after Hagiwara joined Hello! Project. *Hagiwara used to hold the record for the youngest participant on NHK's Kouhaku Uta Gassen. She appeared on the 2007 edition at the age of 11, dethroning Morning Musume's Kago Ai (who previously held the record for her 2000 appearance at the age of 12). However, in the 2008 edition Nozomi Ohashi sang the theme song to Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea at age 9, breaking Hagiwara's record. And more recently, Ashida Mana participed in 2011 edition, while she was still 7. *She provided the voice for Mizuki Hikaru in the anime Kirarin Revolution. *Hagiwara's number while she was in Gatas Brilhantes H.P. was 14. *In Episode 36 of Gintama, 3 members of ℃-ute, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai and Suzuki Airi, appear at 14:40 when they start to do the same movements that the dojo does ("Dream Catcher"). *She wore sunglasses in early music videos and concerts. It was said she had eye surgery when starting out in Hello! Project. *She is the only current member of ℃-ute with Type AB blood. *She became a lot more popular after her time in the one shot group Kira☆Pika. *She dyed her hair brown in 2011. *She is currently growing out her bangs, but claimed that she purchased a fringe wig so she could decide whether she wants to have bangs or not. *Shares her birthday with fellow ℃-ute member, Yajima Maimi. *Has been called the "fashionista" within ℃-ute. *She has been changing the color and cut of her hair more recently. *She is very good friends with everyone in ℃-ute. *Many Kenshuusei seem to love Hagiwara's perfume and many of them have purchased it. Sato Masaki has also said that she sometimes puts on Hagiwara's perfume before Hello! Con's. *Lately she has gotten more into color contacts and putting on extensions. *She likes to call Suzuki Airi "Suzuko" and regularly writes this nickname for her on her blog. *She frequently updates her blog and almost always includes a picture of her outfit of the day along with any news from Hello! Project. *One of her best friends within Hello Project is Mitsui Aika. *Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, and Nakajima Saki would choose to live with her (if they could choose one member) because of her fun and bright personality. They said she is a "very funny and caring member" which led them to choose her. See Also *Gallery:Hagiwara Mai *List:Hagiwara Mai Discography Featured In *List:Hagiwara Mai Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles Hagiwara Family Tree References External Links *Official ℃-ute Blog *Official ℃-ute Ameba Blog *Official ℃-ute Profile (Hello! Project) *Hagiwara Mai Ustream de:Hagiwara Mai it:Hagiwara Mai Category:Hagiwara Mai Category:1996 Births Category:Members from Saitama Category:C-ute Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:4KIDS Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:2002 Additions Category:Kira☆Pika Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Blood Type AB Category:Petitmoni Category:Petitmoni V Category:February Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Orange Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:HI-FIN Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Aquarius Category:Zetima